Do you really want to go home again
by lutaski
Summary: Luke and Robert Going home again, is not as easy as it seems
1. Default Chapter

He had waited ten years for this moment. Ten years to get his life back. The question was did he actually have any life left in him. His capture by Faison. The games between Faison, Helena Cassadine and DVX. Not to mention the mess the WSB made of the whole thing. But someone had finally messed up and left him alone and now he was back in the world. Hell, maybe they hadn't messed up maybe they were just as tired of him as he was of them. Well just in case it was the first option he needed to get himself to someplace safe, or at least someplace he could get to help if he needed it. That meant home as far as he was concerned. The town probably hadn't changed that much in the ten years he had been gone, and by know he was an expert at disappearing into the mist.  
  
If Sean still lived in good old PC he would have been tempted to cal him, but he was in Boston now with Tiffany and their daughter and up to his eyeballs in the WSB's latest fiasco. Mac was another option but somehow Robert just didn't think he would take well to a phone call from his dead brother. He could figure this out on his own. Who was he kidding he was to old and to tired to do this anymore with or without help, and. Just stop he told himself. What he needed was a stiff drink and some time to think with out having to look over his shoulder constantly. Which led him right back to Port Charles. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get to Port Charles from New York with out any ID or money.  
  
So here he was hoping a freight train at a time in his life when most men are bouncing their first grandchild on their knee. As he once again thought that he was way to old for this anymore. Hell he was just way to old period. At least he had hopped the right train he thought as he left the turn around in Port Charles and headed for the docks.  
  
He cautioned himself to be careful because if they hadn't meant to let him go and they were using their brains tonight they would already have people in Port Charles looking for him. Discretely of course, yeah and pigs could fly. They were lucky they could find. Enough about them, he needed to decide where to go, and the thought of a night on the cold hard ground of the catacombs just didn't thrill him and to top off his night it was beginning to rain. There had to be a dive close by that he could hide out in for a few hours until he made a decision. He could probably hustle a game or two of pool for a drink.  
  
He didn't look up at the sign in the parking lot as hurried through the doors eager to avoid becoming totally drenched. As he entered the dark and smoke filled bar he felt himself relax. He managed to make it the darkest corner of the bar without making eye contact with any one. He took a deep breath, exhaled and started to listen in to the conversations around him, hoping he wouldn't recognize any of the voices.  
  
Luke watched the man from the doorway to his office. The guy was definitely trying to keep a low profile but he moved like he owned the world, he was trying to figure out who the guy reminded him of when he was distracted by a commotion at the door.  
  
Robert was just about ready to let his guard down when he heard raised voices that he most definitely recognized. He really didn't need this now he thought to himself as he hit his head against the bar.  
  
Why would anyone react to Mac and Frisco in a shouting match unless, Luke thought to himself as the identity of the man clicked in his brain. He signaled for Clyde to serve Robert a drink as he moved to put a stop to the argument or at least get them both angry enough to take it elsewhere.  
  
Robert was not about to turn the bartender down when he poured him a scotch and left the bottle, he could always argue that he had never ordered it latter. Hell if he was going to have to come back from the dead into the middle of that, whatever that was, this time he was going to need it.  
  
Luke didn't relish the idea of leaving Robert alone in the bar, he was too apt to disappear out the backdoor, but he sure didn't look like he wanted any piece of the two of them tonight. So Luke simply moved right between the arguing men and out the door hoping they would follow. Robert was going to owe him for this one that was for sure. He just hoped Robert stuck around long enough for him to collect. 


	2. chapter 2

"Mac just go home", Frisco said as he followed Luke out of the bar. "Not until you tell me the real reason the WSB is crawling all over this town", Mac shouted at Frisco, and proceeded to demand to know where Luke thought he was going. "I didn't think that half the town really needed to here this argument", Luke replied as he leaned against his car. "Got anything you want to tell, me Frisco", Luke asked as he lit his cigar. "No", Frisco ground out as he headed for the docks.  
  
"What's going on, Spencer", Mac asked as he and Luke watched Frisco hesitate at the edge of the parking lot. "I wish I knew Mac", Luke replied getting the police commissioner's attention. "Hey Jones, maybe we could help you if you told us what you were looking for ", Luke called out to Frisco. "I'm not sure myself", Frisco replied as he made his way back to the two men. "Hell, I'm not even suppose to be here", Frisco said as joined Luke in leaning against the car. "Frisco, if Faison is on his way back from the dead again, we need to know", Mac pleaded with the other man, "Especially now".  
  
"What did you mean by that Mac", Frisco asked suddenly all business. "I'm suppose to share and you're not", Mac spat as his temper rose. "Why don't you both take a deep breath before I escort both of you off my property ", Luke interrupted the two men as they began to face off again. "I'm with Bubba on this, Frisco, if Faison is once again among the living I need to protect my family", Luke said as he glanced out toward the harbor.  
  
"I honestly don't know", Frisco replied tiredly. "I was supposed to be assigned to the New York office starting next week. All of a sudden they drag me out of my office tell me I have to catch the next flight back to Egypt", Frisco explained. "When were you planning on telling Felicia or the girls you were stateside again", Mac interrupted hostile. "Mac that's between them", Luke refereed, "and I want to here the rest of this story so just relax for a minute".  
  
"I've only been back for 24 hours Mac, I wasn't even suppose to be here until tomorrow", Frisco said as he stared at he ground. "I got the distinct impression that my being in there messed something up. I don't know what, they didn't tell me. But as I was heading through the airport I saw a bunch of my fellow agents hoping a flight for Port Charles, so I'm here instead of somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean at the moment", Frisco finished. "I tried to access the files on what ever this is about but I'm locked out", he added. "This town has been through enough Frisco", Mac said sounding as tired as Frisco. "What did you mean by especially now, Mac", Luke asked. "She's thinking about coming home", Mac said simply. "Robin", Frisco asked. "No, Anna" Luke responded for Mac.  
  
The three men stood in silence for a moment. "I need to go", Frisco said as he pushed himself away from the car. "Back to Egypt", Mac asked sarcastically. "No, to find Tony and tell him not to worry when they show up on his doorstep looking for me", Frisco responded. "What about Felicia", Mac asked? "I called her from the plane", Frisco said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait", Mac called out, "I'll give you a lift and then maybe you can come to the station with me and translate their convoluted reasons for being in this town". "Luke stay out of this", Mac said as he and Frisco climbed into his car. "Give me a call and let me know what you find out", Luke asked not really expecting it. "If you'll return the favor", Mac replied looking Luke in the eye. Luke nodded as he turned and walked back into the club.  
  
Luke paused at the doorway for a moment trying to decide how to approach the situation. He actually missed the days when he would have just jumped in and dealt with the consequences latter. After a deep breath and a sigh, he headed to his office carefully avoiding the man still seated in the corner of his bar. 


	3. chapter 3

As Luke sank into his chair and poured himself a scotch Claude entered his office. "What do you want me to do with the guy at the bar", Claude asked as his boss offered him a drink. "Take him to the back room and get him something to eat. Tell him your doing a good deed or something.", Luke said as he stared into his drink. "He doesn't seem the type to buy that boss", Claude replied as Luke sighed again. "He isn't", Luke said with a chuckle, "just tell him something, Claude and show him the spare room back there". "You sure about that", Claude asked trying to decide if Luke had finally had too much to drink? "Yeah", was Luke's only reply for a minute. "Tell him your boss said that whatever he needed for as long as he needs it is on the house and if he wants to discuss it with me I'll be in my office. Don't give him my name.", Luke finished. Claude stared at his boss for a minute before he went to do his bidding.  
  
Luke looked at the picture of his family and then carefully turned it face down on the desk. He hoped Laura would understand why he was handling things this way because he wasn't sure he did. He closed the bottle of scotch and reached for the phone as he thought about what could have kept Robert away for so long. With another tired sigh he dialed the phone.  
  
Luke finished punching in the first set of numbers and leaned back in his chair and waited. "What", she barked into her phone as a greeting. "Hey Annie", Luke replied. "I've told you never to call me that, Spencer", Anna replied as she watched the two men regarding her across the hotel lobby. "Did you want something specific or did you call just to annoy me", Anna finished. " I called because you need to rethink your trip to good old Port Chuckles", Luke said as he swirled his drink in its glass, "And to warn you that you're probably going to get some unexpected company".  
  
"Mac has a big mouth, and how did you know about them", Anna asked impatiently. "They've invaded Port Charles tonight", Luke responded tiredly. "Why", Anna asked impatiently? "I, they haven't bothered to tell me", Luke said as he played with his glass. "I just wanted to warn you, Anna. And tell you maybe you should reconsider coming home", Luke finished softly as Anna's volume began to increase.  
  
"Now, you decide it's not a good time for me to come", Anna practically shouted into the phone. "No, I think you should come tonight", Luke answered her well rubbing his tired eyes. "Why", Anna found herself once again asking? Luke replied, "Either come or don't, just be careful". "What aren't you telling", Anna demanded to know. "I don't know", Luke quietly stated. "I'll see you in a couple of hours", Anna said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Luke tried to do some calculations on the time difference as a way of delaying the next call. Who was he kidding no matter what time it was in Paris, Robin wasn't going to be happy with his call. "Hello", Robin said into the phone as she bent to make the bed. "I didn't wake you, did I sweetie", Luke asked as he tried to come up with an argument she would listen to without telling her the whole truth. "No, I have an early exam this morning", Robin replied as she sat and waited for Luke to get to his point. "How many more to go", Luke asked conversationally. "You didn't call to talk about my exam schedule Luke", Robin replied with a hint of exasperation.  
  
"I think you need to get out of Paris for awhile", Luke finally responded. "Why", was Robin's simple question? "There's something going down and I think we all would feel a lot better if we knew you were someplace safe" Luke replied. "That really didn't answer my first question, and define we", Robin said as she began to pace. "Do you how much you sound like your mother", Luke asked with a half laugh. "Luke", Robin said threateningly. "I don't know what's happening and we includes Mac, myself and at least one of your godfathers", Luke replied imagining the frown on her face matched the one on Anna's a few moments ago.  
  
"You need to do better than that", Robin said testily. "I intend to, I just need more time", Luke said, "and I would prefer to know your safe in that interval". "Robin please, humor a tired old man. I don't care whose safe house you pick, mine, Morgan's or Corinthos'. Or you could come home. Please just trust me that Paris is not going to be a good place for you to be." "What if I go see Mom", Robin asked relenting as she heard the worry in Luke's voice. "She's on her way here", Luke replied as he tensed waiting for her explosion.. "What", she screamed into the phone. "Someone had to agree to referee between Frisco and your uncle because adding me to the mix is bad all around", Luke quickly stated before she could work up a full head of steam. "He didn't mention he was heading to Port Charles when I talked to him the other day", Robin seethed.  
  
"If you want to be angry at your Mom for coming home without you, your choice but just remember that she had a life here too, one that didn't revolve around you Robin", Luke commented, "There are things she needs to do on her own". "I know", Robin replied with a sigh. "So you'll take my advice", Luke asked cautiously? "I promised a friend, I would attend her concert this afternoon. I'll let you know after that", Robin said quietly. "Be careful", was Luke's last comment as he hung up the phone.  
  
Those had been the only two phone calls Luke had planned on making, yet he found himself picking up the phone for a third time. He was stopped from dialing the Boston number by the arrival of three WSB agents, telling Claude they were here to search the bar. 


	4. chapter 4

Robert had just finished his first drink and was considering pouring another when the bartender returned. Claude took a deep breath and said, "My boss thought you might like someplace a little more private to have your drink. So if you'll follow me", as he picked up the bottle of Scotch and began to head down the hallway. Robert debated the wisdom of following him for a second and decided that almost any alternative was better than ending up in the middle of Mac and Frisco's argument.  
  
Claude flipped the lights on in the back room and proceeded over to the wall where he opened a hidden door. Robert began to wonder just what he had stepped into when Claude once again began to speak. "There's a shower in there and a bed, and I'm pretty sure some of the clothes the boss keeps stashed in there will fit you", Claude said in one breath. "Who exactly is your boss", Robert asked as he took another sip of scotch. "He told me not to tell you", Claude replied knowing he sounded foolish. "Does he offer this hospitality to anyone who wonders in off the streets", Robert asked as he looked around the room. "I've learned not to ask to many questions", Claude replied as he headed back for the door. "He told me to tell you, that anything you needed was on the house for as long as you needed it, and that if you want to talk he'll be in his office all night", Claude finished as he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Robert didn't know what to think of the situation. On one hand with this kind of reception he figured the club owner recognized him and was trying to help him out. But who would do that and not be in here demanding answers. On the other hand maybe it was just someone who helped out those who couldn't help themselves. Maybe it was an old enemy hoping to lure him into a false sense of security. Or an old friend who at the moment was marshalling the troops to keep him from disappearing again. Enough, Robert said to himself all this thinking was just going to make him crazy and the idea of dry clothes and a hot shower without someone watching was just to tempting to pass up at the moment. So he grabbed the bottle of Scotch and entered the secret room closing the door behind him.  
  
Luke hoped like hell, that Robert's survival instincts were still good as he left his office and met the agents halfway across the bar. "What can I do for you gentlemen, and I do use that term loosely", Luke asked as he lit a cigar. "We're here to search the place", the lead idiot said. "And your search warrant", Luke asked. "We're only looking for thing Spencer, so it would be in your best interest if you just let us do our job and then we won't have to report anything else we find to the police. I know how much you love them and all", Constance Townley said as she joined the group. "I never could quite tell you no Connie", Luke replied as he waved them the rest of the way into his bar. "Shall we have a drink for old time's sake" Connie asked Luke as he led the way to his office. "Show them around Claude", Luke yelled back over his shoulder as he and Connie entered his office.  
  
Claude thought to himself that maybe he should take Luke seriously the next time he fired him, because things were just getting to strange around here, as he showed the gentlemen into Luke's backroom. Claude let out the breath he had been holding when he realized the other gentleman had closed himself in the room. After a quick search Claude and the agents headed upstairs to check out the apartment.  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on Connie", Luke asked as he shut his office door. "You know I can't", she replied as she looked around the office. "Who are you looking for", Luke asked as he settled into his desk chair. "What makes you think I'm looking for someone", Connie replied. "I've been playing the game for almost as long as you have.", Luke said as he stared her down. When she could no longer meet his glare he asked, "Faison's back from the dead isn't he?" He had jumped to the conclusion her superiors had hoped for, she just wished she knew the real reason she was here playing this cat and mouse game with him. She thought the agency had learned long ago not to mess with Spencer or anyone else in this town. "Yes", she said as she once again met his eyes. "Then why are you searching my club", Luke asked, "because you know if he walked in here no one would ever find the body". "I wish I knew", Connie simple stated. The two of them sat in silence until one of the agents knocked on the door and told her the bar was clear. She stood and once again walked away from Luke without looking back. 


	5. chapter 5

Luke watched Connie go and then turned and opened the safe. After he had carefully sorted through the contents of the safe and the bag he kept on the top shelf of the closet, Luke carefully packed half the items into a new bag. "Claude", Luke yelled as he grabbed the bag and headed for the door. "What now boss", Claude caustically asked. "I need to run an errand. I need you to give this to our guest. Tell him it's in case he decides to leave. Oh, and be sure to show him the backdoor and he likes his steak medium.", Luke said as he handed Claude the bag and headed out.  
  
Claude went and put the food order in with the kitchen and wondered if Carly would need another bar tender at her new place. When the food was ready Claude grabbed the plate and the bag and once again headed for the back room.  
  
Claude knocked before entering the room, which surprised Robert. He was even more surprised by the steak cooked they way he preferred it and a bottle of Australian beer. It definitely meant that whoever was in charge here knew him. "The boss had to step out for a while but he asked me to bring you this", Claude said as he set the bag on the table. "He still choosing to remain nameless" Robert asked as he cut into the steak. "With what's going on here tonight you're probably better off that way", Claude muttered. Robert looked at him and continued to enjoy his dinner as Claude added, "He said the bag was in case you decided not to stick around". "Thank you", Robert said as Claude headed for the door. "If you need anything you know where to find", Claude said with a smile as he headed back to the bar.  
  
Robert finished his dinner and turned his attention to the bag. He carefully began to remove the contents. Cell phone, cash, gun, ammunition, credit cards and Id's both with the information filled out and blanks, camera, lock picks, and a fully loaded laptop with a note attached, claiming that the numbers on the cards were valid and untraceable. Not many people kept this kind of stash handy, not that Robert was complaining at the moment, since it helped narrow down the list of possible hosts.  
  
Sean had probably kept a similar bag back in the old days, hell he probably still did, but the odds on him sharing without being asked, were just not good. Holly would, but outside of the laptop this was just not high class enough for her. Frisco and Mac were all ready out of the equation. So that left one possibility, Luke Spencer. Robert smiled at the thought. Someone who he could trust to watch his back, and yet not ask any of the questions Robert wasn't ready to start wading through.  
  
Robert finished his beer and headed back out to the bar in search of Claude. "Can I get you something", Claude asked Robert as he came to edge of the bar. "Is your boss back yet", Robert asked on a chuckle as he got a good look at the bar. "No, but I expect him back any minute", Claude replied as Robert started walking away. "Ill just wait in his office then", Robert replied with a smirk as Claude once again wished he had a normal job.  
  
Luke entered his office through the back door to find Robert sitting at his desk. Luke tossed him a set of keys and a wallet as he sat down across from his desk. "and these are for?", Robert questioned as he poured two glasses of Brandy. "If you decide to stay", was Luke's response as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "You either picked a hell of a time to come home or you have one hell of a welcoming committee.", Luke continued as Robert randomly righted the frames that were face down on Luke's desk, "The third form the left is the one you're looking for." Luke finished as he opened his eyes and looked at Robert. "Does it really matter", Robert asked as he turned over the frame Luke had suggested and reverently touched his daughter's face with his fingertips. 


End file.
